


Gold star for effort

by rowmaster



Category: Shadowrun, Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowmaster/pseuds/rowmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stars the shadowrunner tries to woo the monk, Spider Shen, while they're working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold star for effort

Spider Shen was inspecting a new shipment of metals when Stars swaggered over, hands nonchalantly jammed into their pockets and their hair messy as always.  They looked so calm and laidback, but from the way their eyes darted around and the way their hands fidgeted in their pockets Shen could easily see they were nervous.

 

"Hey Spider Shen, how's my favorite street monk doing?" they greeted, mangling Cantonese.  At this point, Shen figured they did it on purpose just to piss people off.  Or just that brother of theirs.

 

"Stars," Shen nodded, pushing the container of metals to the side.  "You here to finally buy something? Or are you just looking for someone to talk to?"  That put a strange look of Stars’ face, but Shen didn’t look long enough to decipher it.

 

"I like looking at the swords," Stars quickly said, pointing towards one that was on display. "Swords are cool."

 

Shen glanced over to the sword Stars was pointing at.  It was a regular, undecorated sword and Shen had to repress an eye roll.  "I'm beginning to think you just like being around me."

 

Shen was surprised to see the tips of the elf’s ears turn red, before they snickered and stuck their tongue out.  "Well, ya know. Swords, _and_ you’re a great conversationalist? That's awesome."  They shrugged at Shen.  "Beats talking to Maximum Law all day."

 

Shen shook their head, "Whatever you say."  They returned to the container.  A few moments of silence stretched on, before they were interrupted by Stars' tapping on the counter.  Shen looked over to the elf, who had stepped around them and was watching.  Watching their  _hands_ , to be precise. 

 

"I can't work if you're going to hover over me."

 

"Oh." Stars took a large step back. "Okay."

 

Shen sighed, "I know you're not going to buy anything.  Do you want me to show you these swords anyway?"  They paused, and then leaned back with a smirk.  "Or do you want to just _hear_ me talk?"

 

Shen saw Star's expression change again, saw their eyes widen before they recovered deftly.  But not fast enough, this time. 

 

Stars chuckled, more nervous than before.  "Well, you know what?  Maybe, um, maybe I should get out of your...."  They squinted at Shen.  " _Hair._ "

 

They began walking backwards, pointing their hand at Shen in the shape of a gun.  "See you later—"  The back of their feet hit the edge of the dock.  Perhaps Stars had forgot that a majority of Heoi was _on water_ , and that Shen's 'store' was a raft.  Shen surged to try and reach them before the mistake, but it was too late and Stars was  _gone_ , completely submerged in the water with a splash.  

 

They resurfaced quickly enough, gasping for air and clamoring for the raft.  Stars shouted something in English, Shen knew well enough to know it was a curse word.

 

Shen knelt down to the submerged Stars and grinned, "You fell in the water."

 

"I fucking noticed!" they said, in a shriek that caused a passerby to glance their way and then quickly look the other, hiding their amusement.  Shen shook their head and helped the poor shadowrunner out of the water and back on to the raft.  They looked pathetic in their soaked clothes and embarrassed expression.  Even Shen felt bad.

 

"You're kind of a mess, you know that?"  Shen said, helping Stars to their feet.  While Stars leaned into Shen's hold on their arms, Shen noticed Stars was avoiding their gaze.

 

"Hey, only Duncan gets to say that about me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I wrote, I love Spider Shen so much! Non-binary monk of my heart. Also thanks to thetijuana for editing my awful writing.


End file.
